SaVe Ya Later
by Wepdiggy
Summary: When FBI Special Agent Veronica Mars is captured, it's up to Sarah Walker to save her.  But what happens when they're trapped in a safe house together for days?  Good times!  Post S3 of Chuck, post series VM. FEMSLASH! Don't like, don't read.


_A/N: So a long time ago, in an e-mail far, far away, __**mxpw**__ and I talked about how awesome it would be if Sarah Walker hooked up with Veronica Mars. And many months later, we made a deal. If he finished a project I wanted to see done, then I would write this. So he did, and now I have. For what it's worth, we have many deals like this. For instance, if he ever writes the sequel to __**Sarah vs The Ex**__, I will write a story in which Sarah must provide for Chuck (her husband) and their children by being a call-girl to hot celebrity females. Yeah, I know it sounds corny, but I think it'll be good. So if you enjoy this, and other femslash like it, please encourage Mx to finish up that story. _

_Just so you know, this story takes place after S3 of Chuck, and some time well past the end of the series for Veronica Mars. Veronica is working for the FBI at this point, though there aren't many details as to how she's gotten where she is. That's it from me, for now. I hope you enjoy the story, and please review. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Veronica Mars. Those shows are far too classy for filth such as this, haha.

* * *

_

**SaVe Ya Later**

"Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate you bailing me out back there," the shorter woman said.

_Could've fooled me._

"It's just, I don't really get into playing the damsel in distress. Well, no more than I have to, anyway. And then, my hero can't even be some talk, dark, and handsome man of mystery. No, I have to get saved by another—albeit markedly taller—girl."

Sarah had had just about as much as she could take of the Feeb's yapping. It was non-stop, and it wasn't cute like it was when Chuck did it. It was just annoying. So annoying, in fact, that it was distracting Sarah from the mission at hand, which was to haul ass from the enemy operative and get the FBI agent to safety. And to top it off, the ungrateful bitch was talking shit after being saved.

"I'm sorry, did you call me an ungrateful bitch?"

Shit! She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Oh well. Wasn't like Sarah was trying to make friends anyway.

"What do you mean you're not trying to make friends?"

Goddamit! She really had to re-learn how to keep her thoughts to herself. Her time at Chuck was making her all open and stuff. It was unnerving. But hey, the rewards were certainly worth it. Rewards she couldn't claim again until she had this Agent Mars successfully extracted and under protective custody.

"Just keep your fucking head down and keep running," Sarah growled, grabbing the smaller woman by her shoulder and shoving her forward.

"Why, I think we lost them," Agent Mars said.

Sarah almost smirked when a gun was fired from behind them, the bullet whizzing past their heads, striking a pipe just above them. She almost smirked, except she was grimacing from the close call. "Like I said, keep running."

The sewer underneath the abandoned bowling alley had been the only way to avoid direct enemy contact, and aside from the stench—and the incessant whining from Agent Mars—it wasn't going bad.

And all Sarah had to do was get the other woman out, drive her two miles to the drop point, leave her with the Marshalls, and then she was home free. She could go back to Burbank, crawl into bed with Chuck, and not leave the bedroom for several days. She hadn't seen him in nearly a week, as she'd been running an op in Barcelona, then on her way back through DC, she'd been tapped to bail out a captured FBI agent, since she was in the neighborhood. It was one of the biggest drawbacks to being a spy and dating a civ. You never knew when you were going to get to see each other.

Still, soon it would all be over and she'd be back in—

Shit on a stick!

"You're thinking out loud again," Mars whispered.

Sarah would've slapped her, except that when they finally made it to daylight, there were bad guys waiting for them. A lot of bad guys. Probably at least thirty. All armed, and demanding Sarah and Agent Mars surrender.

Sarah put her gun on the ground, before raising her open hands above her head. She was looking for some way, _any_ way out of her current predicament, but her mind was drawing a blank. All she could seem to think was: _I'm gonna die, or get captured, and it's all this bitch's fault. I'm never going to see Chuck again. I wonder who will come to my funeral._

Except, the funeral arrangements would have to be put on hold.

Sirens sounded from behind the bad guys. Lots of sirens. And before Sarah knew what was happening, a large SWAT team had their potential captors surrounded, surrendered. Rapid footsteps sounded then faded behind Sarah and Agent Mars in the sewer, meaning their pursuers must have fled.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought," Sarah mused.

She shouldn't have spoken so quickly.

"Agent Walker?" the SWAT leader said as he approached.

"Yeah, that's me," Sarah answered.

"You're to contact General Beckman immediately for further instruction on your operation."

As it turned out, "further instruction" wasn't what Sarah was hoping. What she was hoping was, "Drop Special Agent Mars off somewhere, and head back to Burbank." Instead, she got, "You and Special Agent Mars are still in danger. Take her with you, and go to ground."

"Go to ground" was never a fun order. Well, that wasn't true. Sarah on more than one occasion had a lot of fun when she went to ground with Carina, or even Bryce. And if she was with Chuck, she was sure she could have fun again. But she wasn't with Chuck. She was with some stupid FBI agent, and going to ground meant she'd have to spend an extended period of time away from her boyfriend.

Sarah was not happy.

"Listen, this isn't my fault," Agent Mars said.

Sarah and the Feeb were in a car headed for a safe-house just outside of Philly. Of course Sarah was driving, and since they left on their journey not a word had been spoken, until Mars broke the silence.

"I didn't say it was your fault," Sarah answered, though she made sure to insinuate with her tone that yes, it _was_ all the shorter woman's fault.

"Well then why aren't you talking to me?"

Sarah shrugged, but she didn't take her eyes off the road. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well, I would talk to someone else, but you made me ditch my phone, so my options are kind of limited here."

Then Sarah turned to her passenger, her eyes narrowing. "You ditched your phone so the guys that are after you, the ones I saved you from, can't find you. So, yeah, you don't have your phone. And I'm stuck with you for God knows how long, so I think we're even on the whole inconvenience front."

That shut Mars up. For a moment, at least. "What do you mean 'God knows how long?' How long do these things usually take?"

Sarah sighed. "We're disappearing until we're in the clear. This apartment we'll be staying at is off the books, and no one in the government knows about it, so no matter who or where or how bad the leak is, they can't find us. Until the leak is found, we'll be holed up together, so yeah, it might be awhile. Maybe weeks."

"Weeks?" Mars asked incredulously. "I can't be gone for weeks! I have a job to do!"

"Then you should've thought of that before you poked your nose where it didn't belong!" Sarah shot back. "If you hadn't uncovered the bad dealings within your agency, you wouldn't have been taken hostage, and I would be back in—"

Sarah stopped. No matter how angry she was, she wasn't going to reveal personal information.

"In where?" Mars asked.

"None of your damn business. Now shut up and let me drive."

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Sarah hadn't warmed to her house guest at all in their first week together. In fact, Sarah made it a point not to be in the same room as the other woman. She even made Veronica sleep on the couch, as there was only one bed.

When she decided to stay in the spy game, after Chuck quit, Sarah never thought she'd have to go _this_ long without him. It had been nearly two weeks since she was home, in Chuck's arms, and Sarah was beyond frustrated. She'd forgotten how much being a spy could suck.

Her avoidance of Special Agent Mars didn't always work, however. Like now, when Sarah was getting in her morning workout, and Mars strolled into the living room of Sarah's off the grid Philly apartment, fresh out of the shower, wearing only a towel.

"This yours?" Mars asked, making Sarah look away from her heavy bag.

The workout was all but forgotten when Sarah realized the object of which Mars spoke. The object she held in her hand. Damn Carina, leaving her toys lying around. Now Sarah had to explain why she had a large, double-sided dildo in her safe-house. When had Carina even been there?

"Um, no," Sarah said, blushing. "A friend of mine stays here when she's in town. It's probably hers. Well, or it could belong to one of her whores."

"Friend, huh?" Mars asked absently. Then focusing back on Sarah: "So is this the one you're in such a rush to get back to?"

"What?" Sarah asked. "No! She's just a friend. I have a boyfriend at home."

"Boyfriend? You don't strike me as the boyfriend type, what with you not taking your eyes off my breasts since I've been in the room."

Now the small blush Sarah was already sporting turned into a full-on, deep crimson color. Goddamn two weeks without sex, and some hot chick standing nearly naked in front of her, holding a rubber phallus, and suddenly she was like a shy school girl.

"Annnyway," Mars drawled, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I thought you needed this more than me."

The shorter woman strode across the room, a vicious smirk on her face, and slapped the fake penis into Sarah's open hand, and turned to walk away, victoriously.

_You can't let her get away with that._

_Well what should I do?_

_You need to embarrass her, too._

_How?_

_Kiss her._

_What?_

_You heard me, er, you._

And Sarah did. She grabbed Mars around the waist, spun the other woman around, pulled her close, and Sarah pressed her lips firmly against those of her nemesis. It was kind of awkward, Mars being so much shorter than Sarah, but Sarah managed.

Sarah kept her eyes open, kept them focused on the wide, blue eyes of her temporary roommate. She saw the shock Mars had when their lips met. Saw her squirm, fight as Sarah continued kissing her. Then finally, saw Agent Mars relax and accept (and even return!) the kiss.

When the other woman closed her eyes and parted her lips just slightly to grant Sarah's probing tongue access to her mouth, Sarah knew she'd won. The CIA agent pulled away from the kiss, still with a tight hold around the other woman's waist. Now Sarah wore a smirk.

"Thought you needed that more than me," Sarah said breathlessly, echoing the taunt that had been directed at her.

Her victory, however, was short lived. When she looked down, she noticed the friction of their bodies had caused the towel, the only thing Agent Mars was wearing, to slip just a bit, exposing more of her perky little tits.

Most people thought Sarah was into long, lean legs, or a nice tight ass. And they would've been right; Sarah liked both of those things. But what practically no one knew was that Sarah _loved_ breasts. She just didn't like them too big. Small, pert, sporty boobs? That was Sarah's _thing_. Just like Carina. Or apparently, Veronica, and Sarah had to see them.

Veronica gasped when Sarah yanked her towel away. She tried in vain to cover herself with her arms as Sarah ogled her. But Sarah was having none of it.

After getting an eye-full of Veronica Mars (and it was a damn good eye-full), Sarah grabbed the other woman by her wrist, pushed her back and pinned her to the wall, and attacked her lips again.

This time, Veronica wouldn't return the kiss, and she managed to escape just enough to speak.

"What the hell?" she gasped. "I thought you had a boyfriend!"

Sarah couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride at how she'd made the shorter woman's cocky swagger disappear. Still, she couldn't let her talk about Chuck like that.

"Don't talk about him," Sarah growled, and she tried to kiss Veronica again.

"Why not?" Veronica asked, managing to avoid Sarah's hungry mouth. "You're just going to cheat on him, and it will be no big deal?"

It was involuntary, really, when Sarah slapped Agent Mars. She didn't even think about it. Just, the short little bitch said something about her relationship with Chuck, and Sarah lashed out. She almost felt bad about doing it. But then, her message was apparently sent.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said softly, rubbing her cheek. "I just, I don't know what's going on here. What do you want from me, if you have someone at home."

Sarah had to admit, Veronica had a point. What the hell was going on? Was she really going to cheat on Chuck? Was it really cheating, if it was with a girl? Could she manage to resist the urge to have Veronica for herself?

No. To the last one, at least. She'd have to have this, this one time, and then it would be over. Chuck would never find out, and they could continue to thrive together. This would be her one freebie.

No! That would be wrong. Chuck would never cheat on her. She shouldn't…

Amidst her thoughts, Sarah had stopped paying attention to what she was doing. While her heart was arguing on Chuck's behalf, her body apparently had other ideas, which is the only reason Sarah could fathom for why, when she came back to reality, her sports bra was on the floor, and so were her knees. Why Veronica legs were over her shoulders, her back against the wall, and Sarah's face buried in her crotch.

No, _this_ was wrong, but Sarah couldn't stop. It had been so long since she tasted a woman. Damn she missed it. And Veronica tasted great, and the mewling and moaning and gasping Sarah was eliciting from the other woman as she lapped relentlessly at Veronica's pussy were just delicious.

Veronica screamed when she came, and Sarah thrilled at doing that to her lover. It almost made the guilt go away. Not quite, but almost.

Then Veronica dismounted, got to her knees to face Sarah, and they kissed again. Sarah was curious to see how her lover reacted to tasting herself, and she wasn't disappointed. Veronica moaned into Sarah's mouth as she tasted her own juices on Sarah's lips.

"God, you should fucking go pro in that," Veronica gasped, pulling away from Sarah's lips.

Sarah smirked. "Believe me, there was a time in college when I considered it."

"Really?" Veronica asked disbelievingly.

Sarah chuckled a bit. "No, but wouldn't that be a great story." Then she kissed Veronica again.

Veronica lightly pushed Sarah onto her back, and gently pulled at the waistband of Sarah's yoga pants. Sarah lifted her hips to help push away the pants and her panties. Sarah smiled when she saw Veronica look on her gloriously naked form for the first time.

"You're so beautiful," Veronica whispered reverently.

"Thank you." It was all Sarah could think to say, and that she said shyly.

"But um," Veronica suddenly looked very nervous. "See, I've never done this, you know, with a woman before, so—"

"Shhh, don't worry," Sarah said soothingly. "I'll teach you."

Veronica was apparently a quick learner. Or maybe Sarah was an excellent teacher. Probably both, but within minutes, Veronica was fucking her like a seasoned pro.

"Oh my God!" Sarah gasped, between moans. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Veronica drug her tongue in one long, slow swipe over Sarah's clit before looking up. "Nope, guess I'm just a natural."

Sarah didn't mind the cockiness anymore. And she was right. And she was back to work. Her tongue and lips and fingers working in concert to bring Sarah to wave after wave of unexplainable pleasure. It was the best sex Sarah had had since, well, it was hard to say. Sex with women was always different, but this was amazing.

It was like Veronica _knew_ every right spot to lick, to touch, to suck, and she did it, over and over again. Just the right amount of teasing to keep Sarah on her toes, and then she'd be back to giving Sarah everything she could ever want from a sexual experience.

It went on for what seemed like hours, Veronica fucking her, until finally Sarah let go, finally gave in to the climax that had been building for so long.

"Fuck, God, fuck," Sarah panted. "That was, you were, I'm just—"

"Shhh," Veronica said, laughing a bit. She kissed Sarah then, allowing the more experienced woman to gather her thoughts. Sarah appreciated the break. And she loved tasting herself on Veronica's lips.

They went to sleep that night in the same bed.

* * *

**Three Days Later…**

Sarah woke up to what was becoming a familiar sensation. Her legs were pushed back over her head, and Veronica was lapping at her wet cunt like a dog that had been in the dessert for days with a bowl of water.

Sure beat an alarm clock.

It really wasn't until that moment, however, on the third day that Sarah realized what she'd become: Veronica's bitch.

Somehow, she was fine with that. After all, once this was all over, she could go back to Burbank, go back to Chuck, and it would be like none of this ever happened. It would just be a fun, wild time that she could file away in her book of memories, and no one would ever know. She took comfort in that.

And she kind of liked being Veronica's bitch. Veronica, once she learned what she was doing, fucked her good. Made her come. Made her get over the guilt of her infidelity with mind-blowing orgasms. And Sarah was always more than happy to return the favor to the woman that had owned her during their brief affair.

Only, that was the last day in Philly, but things wouldn't turn out quite how Sarah had planned.

"Agent Walker," General Beckman addressed her when she called, "it is our belief that the rogue terrorist cell that was after Agent Mars will continue to pursue her."

"So you want us to stay here a few more days?" Sarah asked. She was almost disturbed at how appealing that sounded to her.

"No, we want to use her," Beckman answered.

"I'm sorry, how's that?"

"Take her back to Burbank with you. I've gotten permission to use her from the FBI director. Let her stay with you and Mr. Bartowski so you can keep an eye on her. That won't be a problem, will it Agent Walker?"

_My mistress living with me and my boyfriend?_ _Fucking right it will be a problem. _"No, no problem, General," Sarah answered, her mouth betraying her.

"Good, your ride will be on location in an hour."

_Shit!_ _This can't end well.

* * *

_

_A/N: Ooooh, open-ended ending. So, yeah, a sequel could be possible, but that will all be up to __**mxpw**__. Thank you so much for reading, and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
